Unforseen
by piggycat350
Summary: Despite her ability to see the future, she could not have possibly predicted this. My take on how the guild reacts when Charle reveals the premonition she had. After Ch 278. Humor fic. Two-shot. Ch2: Shameless Natsu and Lucy fluff.
1. Chapter 1

A Fairy Tail fanfic

Standard disclaimers apply.

Warning: Possible OOC, and mild crack (is this the right term to use?)

* * *

The white cat looked down, clasping and unclasping her paws nervously. How would they react? Would they blame her for keeping it from them, and only telling them now? She stared at the floor, biting her lips, avoiding the judgemental looks she knows they must be giving.

"So…" The cat stole a peek as the fire dragonslayer spoke up, breaking the silence following her announcement. "You mean some building's gonna be collapsing, and Lucy's gonna be in the centre of it?" She gave a quick nod of her head. The pink-haired boy continued. "Not only that, those guys earlier on were really aiming for Lucy, but caught you guys instead?" She breathed in, bracing herself.

"… Awesome!"

Whatever Charle had expected, it was definitely not this.

Natsu's proclamation seemed to trigger a switch, and the silent guild broke into excited chatters. People turned to one another, all discussing the recent turn of events. Charle stared, blinking in confusion. Where did that tense atmosphere go? And why wasn't anyone telling her off for keeping such an important thing to herself? She watched, as Lucy turned to Natsu, an exasperated expression on her face.

"Being targeted _again_ is _not_ awesome, Natsu!"

"Eh? But Charle said you'll probably be the one destroying that building! And that's _awesome_, Lucy!"

"That _building_ happens to be the _royal palace_!" Lucy groaned. "Can you imagine the history behind that building? And the amount of jewels I'd have to _pay _if they found me wrecking it?"

Natsu shrugged (he lived in something close to a shack; asking him to comprehend something like history is beyond him). "But Lucy! You're gonna get kidnapped again eh! Man, is that how that phrase 'dumb blondes' come about?" He cackled and yelped when a bolt of lightning struck him. Natsu rubbed his smoking backside, frowning at Laxus (who was sipping his beer nonchalantly).

Lucy thanked the lightning mage silently, and frowned at her pink-haired partner. "That is not funny!" She blew out a breath, irritated. "Can't they pick on someone else this time?" She turned to her side, hoping to find some consolation (Natsu was of no help). Unfortunately for her, a certain water mage was beside her.

"Love rival!" She snarled, then her eyes watered up (thunder could be heard rumbling in the distant). "Lucy wants Juvia gone so Lucy can get her hands on Gray-sama!" The blue-haired girl sniffed.

"Eh? No no no! That's not what I me–" But the celestial mage was cut off as the other girl ran off in Gray's direction, wailing "Gray-samaaa!"

Meanwhile, Gray – who was in the midst of unzipping his pants – was discussing the latest fight with Elfman ("Losing would not be manly!"). Cana – already tipsy – sauntered over, unaware when she knocked over an approaching water mage. Cana stumbled over a dazed Juvia, and made her way to Elfman. She draped herself over the burly Take-Over mage, as she chugged down her thirty-second bottle of alcohol.

"Thanks, Elfman! You really got that jerk good!" The card mage leaned forward, her scantily clad body pressing against the man's back. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" She slurred out, winking as she did so (and oblivious to the evil eye Evergreen was shooting in their direction).

"Huh?" Elfman blinked. "No need for that, Cana. I did it as a true man would. It would not be manly of me to receive any reward."

"Che. Not fun at all." The girl shrugged, as she peeled herself off and wandered off in search of more booze.

Lucy was watching as the melancholic blue-haired girl ran off and winced when Cana – obviously drunk and unaware of her surroundings – walked into Juvia, knocking the girl right over (no one would doubt that she was indeed Gildarts' daughter). The blond turned back around, and blinked when she saw Erza sitting at her table, a huge slice of strawberry cake in front of her. Her red-haired teammate was alternating between bites of cake and polishing her sword, a deadly expression in her eyes.

"E-Erza?"

"Lucy." The female knight continued polishing her sword.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She swung her sword outwards, the swishing sound it made unnerving Lucy. "I'm getting ready for that fight with Raven Tail. That despicable guild."

At least she could count on Erza when things get hairy! "Erza…" She began, a smile creeping across her face.

"That insolent snake guy! Destroying that dog-man's sock just like that!" (Lucy paused, and blinked) "And to think that dog-man shared his secret so sincerely!" Erza was furious.

Lucy shot a baleful glare at her red-haired teammate. "Erza…" The S-Class mage stopped, and added on hurriedly. "O-Of course! And to protect our beloved Lucy! Definitely! Don't worry, Lucy. I would not let you be harmed!" She shovelled a forkful of cake into her mouth, nearly choking. Lucy sighed and patted the other girl on her back, deciding that it sounded less convincing when one had whipped cream smeared on her face.

"Lu-chan!" Lucy looked up as a small girl zoomed towards her, waving a huge tome above her head. "Look at what I found in town today! A actual, limited edition Vestmuon book!" Both girls let out equally ear-splitting squeals.

"No way!" Her troubles and worries dissipated instantly as she reached out and took the book in her hands. She stroked the cover reverently, her eyes shining. "Levy-chan, I can't believe you actually managed to find this!"

The blue-haired bookworm grinned from ear to ear. "I know! Isn't it great, Lu-chan!"

The two girls immediately pored over the book, everything else melting away.

At the other end of the room, the other two Exceeds were arm–, or rather paw wrestling. Happy had a focused look on his face as he concentrated his strength into his paws, straining against his opponent's. Despite having two paws against Pantherlily's one (and the black cat was in his small form), Happy was losing badly. Mirajane cooed and cheered the blue Exceed on, while Lisanna was on Pantherlily's side, both girls laughing as they watched the (rather one-sided) contest progress.

Charle blinked in confusion. It'd seemed almost as if no one understood the severity of the situation. Only the Master and Gajeel looked to be discussing seriously (though she could not hear anything over the din the guild was making). Before she could open her mouth and speak, a soft voice interrupted her.

"Young one." The white cat whipped her head around, and found herself staring at the founder of this rambunctious guild. Mavis gave a small smile and turned her gaze back at the rowdy guild. "This lot here may act all flippant, but remember: they are all Fairy Tail mages. In the face of strong enemies, these kids here would only get stronger." She smiled at Charle. "You too, are a Fairy Tail mage. Unwavering faith and resilient bonds would even bring miracles to your side. Remember?" Mavis giggled, the chime-like sound erasing away the small cat's worries.

Just then, the impromptu paw-wrestling contest came to a head. Pantherlily (tired of not even moving a muscle) decided to end it quick. He grunted and pushed his arm down. Happy (who was taking a short break, and trying to catch his breath) actually squeaked when he suddenly found himself soaring through air across the room (and he didn't even have time to activate his wings!).

Elfman received a rude shock when a bundle of something blue smacked him right in his face. Instinctively (not before letting out a high-pitched scream), he swatted at that something, and the blue bundle bounced towards Gray's (very bare) chest. Unfortunately for the ice mage, a rather dazed Happy had his claws out in an effort to grip onto something (which so happens to be Gray's (very bare) chest). The ice mage let out a blood-curdling scream, and the chair he was on toppled backwards, and he tumbled out onto a rather cushy surface – Juvia (she was both elated and rather sore when she regained consciousness later).

The drink Gray had in his hand before he took a tumble flew out of his hands and the mug dropped (very soundly) onto Laxus's head (the thunder outside was now accompanied by terrifying lightning). Freed was horrified and stood up to annihilate the culprit, swinging his sword as he did so, and the sword accidentally jabbed a passing Cana. She shouted and the barrel of alcohol in her arms went flying across the room and landed with a loud 'thunk' on Natsu's head, sending him sprawling across Lucy's lap. Things happened simultaneously then. Natsu (accidentally, he swore) tore her skirt and the bottom half of her top (drawing an appreciative 'Thanks boy!' from a good half of the male population), and also (accident as well, serious!) burned the book in her hands.

To top it off, he (why did everything seemed to be against him?) knocked into Erza, causing the female knight to jerk forward. Right into her cake.

The guild became deathly silent again. Even those who were groaning in pain ceased doing so as they watched things unfold.

The S-class mage lifted her head up, her face entirely smeared with cake. Everyone bit on their tongues to stop themselves from uttering a sound (if anyone was caught laughing, that would be the end of them), as they watched their fiercest mage with fearful eyes.

The red-haired mage dragged a hand across her face (everyone gulped), and blinked as she looked down at the remains of her cake (the shuddering began, Natsu was trying to find a table to crawl under), and she flicked her eyes back at the unmoving guild (saved for a certain crawling fire dragonslayer).

A creak sounded from under Natsu's knee, someone gasped and he swallowed hard. An armoured hand reached down and gripped his scarf tightly. The grip tightened (he closed his eyes, and prayed) and picked him up almost effortlessly, swinging him across the room.

Chaos erupted immediately.

Someone (sounding suspiciously like Gajeel) whooped, and a fight commenced. Laughter and cheers filled the air and furniture went flying through the air.

Charle stared disbelievingly at the sight before her. How did her announcement of such a dark prediction turn into this?

"Ne, Charle."

The white Exceed turned to see Wendy – who had until now remained silent, and only observing. The young dragonslayer looked at the mess before them, and grinned.

"Isn't it great that we joined such a fun guild!"

Charle turned back, and neatly dodged a flying Macao. She shrugged, though there was a small smile creeping across her usually stoic face.

"What a noisy guild."

* * *

A/n: I'm bowled over by the positive reviews left on my first FT story! Thank you!

(Btw, I meant that this is the first time writing an FT story, but not the first time writing a story ^^;)

Apologies for any OOCness, and I would love it if you guys could leave some feedback =) Any mistakes?

Constructive criticism welcomed. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A Fairy Tail fanfic

Standard disclaimers apply

* * *

"Seriously!" She said crossly, frowning. "You never learn, do you!"

A groan left his lips, turning into a yelp of pain when she tightened the bandage she was wrapping around his head, flattening his pink locks as she did so. "Don't make so much noise! Do you wanna wake everyone up?" She hissed, giving his shoulder a light slap.

"Lu…cy…" Natsu looked up at his blond partner, a forlorn expression on his face. She sighed and relented, giving his head a light pat.

"Alright, alright." She secured the bandage, and started applying ointment on the bruises on his face. "But you did ask for it! Burning Levy-chan's book!" The anger sparked again, and she rubbed on a bruise particularly hard. He yelped and scooted away, wincing as he touched his cheek.

"Lucy! That hurts!"

She huffed and crossed her arms, staring at her partner. "Well, do you want me to help you or not? Erza has forbidden Wendy to heal you. Or…" She raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on her lips. "Do you want to ask Erza to help instead?"

He cowered and shook his head vigorously, and visibly shuddered. The memory of the beating Erza had given him earlier on was a nightmare. Lucy stared for a moment, and gave in. She got up and went over to his side, laughing when he 'eep-ed' when she reached for his face.

"C'mon! Man up a little."

He pouted. "You're staring to sound like Elfman."

She snorted and rubbed his bruise gently. A vacant look came over her face as she said, almost absent-mindedly.

"Maybe if I was more like Elfman," She mused, a bittersweet smile on her face. "I wouldn't have lost that fight."

She said it softly, like thinking a though out loud, but his keen hearing caught her every word. They sat in silence for a moment, Lucy rubbing ointment over his cuts and bruises.

"Lucy." She jumped slightly when his hand grabbed hers, and looked to see an unusually serious Natsu staring at her. "Don't say stuff like that."

"E-Eh?" She felt her cheeks heating up and thanked her stars silently that the lighting in the room was extremely dim.

"Don't say things like that." His grip tightened. "You were awesome out there, Lucy!" His face split into a wide grin. "If not for their underhanded methods, you would've won, Lucy! And now they're trying to catch you." His face darkened (She felt her heart skipping several beats). "I'll get them for that."

She blinked, licking her lips nervously. "I-I don't need you to protect me!" She shook his hand off, taking several deep breaths to calm her oddly racing heart. "I can take care of myself."

"I know."

"Huh?"

He rubbed his neck, a sheepish look on his face. "I know you can take care of yourself, Lucy." (Lucy thought she saw his ears reddening, but dismissed it to poor lighting) "But I just want to protect you!" He put his hands up in defense. "Don't get me wrong! I don't think you're weak or an– Oomph!" He tumbled backwards, getting the wind knocked out of him when she threw herself at him. They fell backwards, and Natsu blinked as he looked at the girl atop him.

"Lu…cy?" He asked in a tentative voice, keeping his hands by his side (remembering that Lucy had contributed to those bruises on his body as well).

"You idiot." With her face in his chest, her voice was muffled, but still he caught every word. "Thank you." She tightened her hands around his middle.

Ignoring the pain, and despite the warning bells going off in his head, Natsu (very lightly) wrapped his hands around her, placing them on her back.

"It's no biggie."

They stayed in that position for the rest of the night.

When Erza came in to check on them the next morning however, what she saw was a perverted boy and an innocent girl. Needless to say, Natsu received yet another beating, giving him bruises on top of his bruises.

As he laid rolling and groaning on the floor, with an apologetic Lucy tending over him, it occurred to an observing Charle that though it was now a brand new day, and one day closer to the realization of her premonition, she felt none of the fear anymore. She watched, a small smile on her face, as Gray walked to his pink-haired teammate and added in a couple of his kicks.

"But still." Charle watched, amused, when Natsu – who was just groaning away – jumped up, fists flaming and attacked the ice mage. She shook her head. "What a noisy guild."

* * *

a/n: I meant for it to be a oneshot, but forgot to put complete. But then this scene hit me, and I decided, why not?

Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
